Technical Field
The present invention relates to Advanced Driver-Assistance Systems (ADAS) and more particularly to ADAS involving video to radar.
Description of the Related Art
Advanced Driver-Assistance Systems (ADAS) are designed to help a car driver by recognizing dangerous situations from the configuration of cars, bicycles, pedestrians, and other objects surrounding the driving car. A key step is to obtain the relative positions and velocities of these surrounding objects from various sensors and create a top-view map representation of the surrounding driving scene. However, current ADAS are not without deficiency. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved approach for ADAS.